


Blood and Tears

by The_Dark_Enchantress_Ruhi



Series: Raazi AU Fics [3]
Category: Raazi (2018)
Genre: Alia Bhatt, Angst, Bollywood, Character Death, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Raazi fanfiction, Romance, Sehmat and Iqbal, Tragedy, Vicky Kaushal, bollywood movie fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Enchantress_Ruhi/pseuds/The_Dark_Enchantress_Ruhi
Summary: “Do goliyoon ka istamal kar lo, Sehmat. Ek mere liye, ek apne liye. Aur koi rasta nahi hai.”--“Use two bullets, Sehmat. One for me and the other for yourself. There is no other way.”AU. Character death.
Relationships: Sehmat Khan Syed/Iqbal Syed
Series: Raazi AU Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575787
Kudos: 4





	Blood and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> II do not own Raazi or its characters, plot, or settings. All rights belong to Dharma Productions and Junglee Pictures. I do not intend to cause hurt to any person(s) through this work of fiction. The incidents portrayed in the narrative are fictional, and do not confirm to actual events that might have happened during the '71 era. I respect all our Soldiers who fight for our countries—at the border or otherwise—and this piece of fanwork does not intend to disrespect them.

**_Blood and Tears_ **

* * *

_ “Do goliyoon ka istamal kar lo, Sehmat. Ek mere liye, ek apne liye. Aur koi rasta nahi hai.” _

_ \-- _

_ “Use two bullets, Sehmat. One for me and the other for yourself. There is no other way.” _

* * *

  
  


Perhaps in a different world there are no more Sehmat and Iqbal. Perhaps in another universe it ends differently. In a different world the crimson of blood blossoms quietly from wounds of love and hatred and paves way for the other's tears. In a different universe the blood and tears bear witness to the final testimony of love and loyalty, life and liberty. In a different world triggers are pulled twice. In a different universe neither lives to see the world after the other dies. In a different world their eyes are still set on each other, though they do not see. In a different world their end is a tragedy, but is remembered as naught but a casualty. In a different world life is sacrificed for the sake of love. In a different world the sun sets on the two of them for eternity, on two lovers torn apart by loyalty and brought together by the beginning of the end. 

* * *

**_~Fin~_ **

* * *


End file.
